Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/07 April 2017
Mira Laime ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:01 Klap Trap hi Eva 8:01 MidnaChan86 o/ Eva 8:01 ALXHU moin ^^ 8:01 Mira Laime Hallo alle o/ 8:01 BlackRockShooter0751 o/ 8:02 MidnaChan86 RoleplayFreund wollte ja auch kommen :| 8:02 Mira Laime Wir können noch ein paar Minuten warten ... 8:02 XXHippieEndermanXx Hi^^ 8:02 MidnaChan86 Wäre den anderen Gegenüber sicher besser 8:02 Mira Laime Ihr könnt euch gern schonmal Fragen überlegen, wenn euch sonst langweilig wird ;) 8:02 BlackRockShooter0751 Dann kann ich ja noch kurz was machen ^^ 8:03 XXHippieEndermanXx Ich hatte vorhin ne Frage, aber das hat sich schon geklärt^^" 8:03 MidnaChan86 Das Thema ist: Hinter den Kulissen, oder arbeitet mein Hirn gerade nicht. O.o 8:03 Meister-Keks95 Mir wird nicht langweilig, ich bin geduldig und warte seit Tagen auf ne Antwort von Hunter :D 8:03 Mira Laime Genau, also Wikia Inc. als die Firma hinter Fandom 8:04 Wild Hog ui also ist fandom nur ein produkt? was bietet Wikia Inc. denn sonst noch an? 8:05 BlackRockShooter0751 Wann genau wollen wir denn anfangen? 8:05 Mira Laime Sagen wir mal noch 2 Minuten, wer dann nicht da ist, verpasst eben was 8:05 BlackRockShooter0751 Gut (: 8:05 MidnaChan86 Ahh, schade. Wollte noch mit dem lieben Fron plaudern *TRon 8:06 Mira Laime Wild Hog: An sich ist Fandom das einzige Produkt von Wikia, das ist aber ja auch eine Riesenplattform, da haben wir also genug dran zu tun :) 2Actimv ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:07 Mira Laime Wir haben auch noch das Fan Studio, das ist aber eine sehr kleine Sache im Vergleich zu Fandom 8:07 XXHippieEndermanXx Hi 8:07 Wild Hog Warum wurde Wikia dann überhaupt in Fandom umbenannt? 8:07 XXHippieEndermanXx Ist das Fan Studio sowas ähnliches wie Fandom? 8:07 Mira Laime Das ist ein Angebot für die Entwickler von Inhalten (Fernsehserien, Videospiele, eben die Entertainment-Produkte, die auf Fandom beliebt sind), wo sie ihr Produkt ein paar Fandom-Nutzern vorstellen und so testen können 8:07 BlackRockShooter0751 Was genau ist Fan Studio? 8:08 XXHippieEndermanXx Ah, okay 8:08 Mira Laime Z.B. wenn ihr ein Videospiel-Entwickler seid, könnt ihr sagen, hey, Wikia, wir möchten unser halbfertiges Produkt gerne mal an ein paar echten Gamern ausprobieren, so um zu sehen, ob wir auf der richtigen Spur sind Wikia bringt dann die Testnutzer und die Entwickler zusammen 8:08 XXHippieEndermanXx Das ist ziemlich cool 8:08 Wild Hog hört sich interessant an 8:09 Mira Laime Solche Testnutzer müssen aber natürlich unterschreiben, dass sie nichts verraten über die noch geheimen Produkte, die sie dort sehen! 8:09 MidnaChan86 Ia, ich glaube YandereDev hat zu tun, wenn ich das höre :P (smirk) 8:09 XXHippieEndermanXx Ergibt Sinn 8:09 MidnaChan86 bzw. sehe 8:09 Wild Hog bzw. wenn die entwickler kein geld für Playtester haben :P 8:09 BlackRockShooter0751 Midna genau das dachte ich auch :p 8:10 Mira Laime @Wild Hog: Es gibt einen Blogartikel zu deiner zweiten Frage, der vermutlich ausführlicher erklärt, warum Wikia (die Plattform) jetzt Fandom heißt als ich das spontan könnte Lass mich mal suchen 8:10 MidnaChan86 Ich fand Wikia zwar besser Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:10 SpacePucky Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Wikia ist jetzt Fandom powered by Wikia 8:10 Wild Hog irgendwie schon 8:10 MidnaChan86 Fandom war gewöhnungsbedürftig 8:10 Wild Hog war klarer 8:10 Mira Laime Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Wikia ist jetzt Fandom powered by Wikia 8:10 SpacePucky hehe Dark Yada ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:10 Mira Laime Warst schneller :p 8:10 SpacePucky o/ 8:10 Meister-Keks95 Und dann kommt Pucky und holt den Link aus seiner Zauberkiste 8:10 Dark Yada Guten Abend \i 8:11 XXHippieEndermanXx Ich nenns immernoch Wikia 8:11 Dark Yada \o 8:11 MidnaChan86 Packy und seine Skills :D 8:11 Wild Hog ach die ForestFairy, ihr haben wir die Diskus zu verdanken .P 8:11 Mira Laime Playtester sind wieder ein bisschen was anderes als was die Entwickler über das Fan Studio kriegen ... Oder jedenfalls sind Playtester meistens noch erfahrenere Leute, die halbfertige Spiele auf Probleme, Bugs, etc. testen Bei den Tests mit Fandom-Nutzern geht es mehr darum, ob das Spielekonzept überhaupt ankommt, ob das so Spaß macht, ob die Entwicklung in die richtige Richtung geht So ähnlich mit Serien - und für Filme habt ihr bestimmt auch schon von diesen Previews gehört, wo die Zuschauer hinterher Fragebögen ausfüllen müssen 8:12 MidnaChan86 Und dann kommt Spinneli und macht eine Vorschau :D 8:13 Mira Laime Das ist für die Zuschauer ja eigentlich echt spaßig. :D Ich war mal bei einer Testvorführung von Frozen (Disney) dabei, ein halbes Jahr bevor das ins Kino kam. Danach mussten wir auch angeben, welchen Song wir am besten fanden, was wir meinen, dass die Lehre des Films ist, etc. Vermutlich, damit sie ihr Marketing danach ausrichten können 8:14 Wild Hog Aus dem Blogtext geht meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich vor warum Wikia jetzt Fandom heißt... da steht ja nur das übliche marketing zeugs, dass eigentlich nichts heißt 8:14 Mira Laime Der Blogtext will sagen, dass Wikia sich weiterentwickeln will und dabei das Gefühl hat, der Name Wikia ist zu einschränkend 8:14 Wild Hog aber egal, sie werden schgon hre gründe gehabt haben^^ 8:14 MidnaChan86 ...Und das ihr den Namen mehr Power geben wollt. 8:14 Mira Laime Genau 8:14 MidnaChan86 Macht Sinn, weil Power im Namen ist :D Oder powered 8:15 Mira Laime Fandom soll besser ausdrücken, dass man hier, wenn mein ein RIesenfan von irgendetwas ist, das Richtige findet 8:15 Wild Hog zu einschränkend? Inwiefern? 8:15 Mira Laime Fandom will außerdem nicht mehr nur reiner Wiki-Host sein, obwohl wir das natürlich weiter machen, sondern auch andere Arten von Inhalten anbieten, z.B. Meinungsartikel zu brandheißen Entertainmentthemen Du bist nun abwesend. Trollocool ist dem Chat beigetreten. Laximilian scoken ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:16 MidnaChan86 Trollo, Lachs zu spät (angry) 8:16 ALXHU Wer macht bei wikia/Fandom eigentlich die Entscheidungen (wie Designänderungen, Namensänderung, etc.)? 8:16 Mira Laime Wikia ist eine Wiki-Plattform, wo ihr harte Infos findet, Statistiken, Fakten, neutrale Beschreibungen 8:16 Trollocool besser spät als nie o/ Dark Yada hat den Chat verlassen. 8:16 XXHippieEndermanXx Hat Wikia aka Fandom das nicht schon immer getan? Also das mit dem Entertainment 8:16 Mira Laime Fandom will das umfassen PLUS mehr journalistische Inhalte, wo es mehr um Meinungen und Trends geht als Fakten Nein, tatsächlich nicht, XXHippieEndermanXx 8:17 Wild Hog ah, damit kann ich was anfangen. danke 8:17 MidnaChan86 Ich will Fandom nicht angreifen, aber ihr Satz hérinnert an die Bild. :D 8:17 Mira Laime Es gab auf der Community Deutschland schon länger Blogposts über neue Filme, etc., aber was Fandom vorhat in der Richtung ist was viel größeres 8:17 XXHippieEndermanXx Oh, okay, danke @Mira Laime 8:17 Wild Hog Internet am Sonntag. Fandom am Sonntag. 8:17 Mira Laime Auf Englisch gibt es das schon, nennt sich Fandom News & Stories 8:18 Trollocool Ja, die Posts des Entertainment-Newsteams sind im Prinzip die Fandom-Artikel für die deutsche Community ^^ 8:18 Meister-Keks95 Die Wook klatscht da glaube ich so einiges hin (hm) 8:18 Mira Laime Vieles davon ähnelt dem, was ihr als Kommentar in Zeitungen oder als Magazinartikel finden würdet, nur aktueller und logischerweise online 8:18 MidnaChan86 Generell ist das Englische Fandom viel weiter entwickelt als das deutsche. 8:18 Mira Laime Das stimmt, ist auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele daran arbeiten, und wie klein das deutsche Team ist 8:19 MidnaChan86 Es gibt zu allem dort ein Wiki 8:19 Mira Laime Ich kann auch erstmal mit ein paar allgemeinen Infos zu Wikia anfangen. Manches wisst ihr vielleicht schon, aber manche Details sind vielleicht auch überraschend Pogodaanton ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:19 MidnaChan86 Selbst deren Slither.io Wiki ist topp. 8:19 Wild Hog das englische GTA Wiki ist gar nicht besser! :x 8:19 MidnaChan86 Während unsere noch nichteinmal gegründet wurde :D 8:20 Klap Trap und das englische Anne Shirley Wiki auch nicht das deutsche hat sogar doppelt so viele Artikel 8:20 XXHippieEndermanXx Sad life xD 8:20 Mira Laime Tja, in manchen Themen sind die Deutschen besser ;) Um dem heutigen Thema gerecht zu werden, gibt es hier mal ein bisschen Allgemeines: Wikia Inc. ist genau genommen die Firma hinter Fandom. Ganz am Anfang, als die Firma 2004 gegründet wurde, war sie noch als Wikicities bekannt. Einer der Gründer war Jimmy Wales, den ihr vielleicht kennt, weil er auch Wikipedia gegründet hat. 8:20 Klap Trap ja 8:20 BlackRockShooter0751 Die meisten englischen Wikis sind besser als das Deutsche 8:20 MidnaChan86 Das deutsche Hay Day wiki hat 200 mehr Seiten als das englische 8:20 BlackRockShooter0751 Beispielsweise das Until Dawn Wiki 8:20 Mira Laime Wobei die reine Seitenzahl ja nicht immer das beste Qualitätsmerkmal ist ... 8:21 Meister-Keks95 Nur ein Jahr älter als die Jedipedia 8:21 Mira Laime Heute sind es ca. 250 Mitarbeiter bei Wikia weltweit, davon sind die allermeisten in San Francisco (nämlich etwa 100 Leute). Das nächstgrößere Büro ist näher bei euch: In Posen in Polen. Dort sitzen hauptsächlich Programmierer, u.a. zum Beispiel die, die unsere Community Apps bearbeiten. 8:21 Wild Hog Fandom selbst hat aber nichts mit wikipedia zu tun, oder? 8:21 Mira Laime Jein Beide bauen auf der selben Software auf, auf MediaWiki und haben einen Gründer gemeinsam 8:21 BlackRockShooter0751 Nun ja, es gibt bestimmt auch in einigen Wikis Seiten, die man zusammenfassen könnte 8:21 Mira Laime Sonst haben sie nicht viel miteinander zut un 8:22 Pogodaanton Wieso eig. Polen? 8:22 Mira Laime Wikia Inc. ist natürlich eine Profitorientierte Firma, Wikipedia eine Non-Profit-Organisation, die sich über Spenden finaziert Tja, gute Frage Soweit ich weiß, fing das mit Polen eher zufällig an 8:22 MidnaChan86 Polen hat auch kein sonderlich großes Wiki System 8:22 Trollocool Weil es viele gute Softwareentwickler in Osteuropa gibt. :D 8:22 Wild Hog billige arbeitskräfte? :o 8:22 Mira Laime Ganz am Anfang wurden Programmierer gebraucht, und jemand der ersten paar Wikia-Mitarbeiter kannte einen in Polen, der ihnen da schnell was zusammenbasteln konnte ... 8:22 Pogodaanton (juhu, bin ossi :D ) ah, das nenne ich mal Zufall :D 8:23 Mira Laime Und es stimmt, in Osteuropa gibt es viele gute Entwickler, und die kann man in einem Büro in Polen günstiger gute Arbeit leisten lassen als in San Francisco, wo alles einfach nur schweineteuer ist 8:23 MidnaChan86 "Weil es viele gute Softwareentwickler in Osteuropa gibt. :D " Anspielung auf dich? (smirk) ElBosso ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:23 Wild Hog der Boss 8:23 MidnaChan86 o/ Bosso 8:24 Klap Trap hi 8:24 ALXHU abend ^^ 8:24 Pogodaanton o/ 8:24 Meister-Keks95 Bosso o/ 8:24 Trollocool @Midna Ne, allgemein gibt es dort vergleichsweise viele Entwickler. ^^ 8:24 Mira Laime Das trifft sich gut! ;) XXHippieEndermanXx hat den Chat verlassen. Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:24 SpacePucky o/ (bosso) 8:24 Mira Laime Vielleicht will Bosso euch ein bisschen was über das Kölner Office erzählen ... 8:24 ElBosso (ghost) 8:24 Wild Hog KKK :o :P 8:25 Pogodaanton Das macht doch Bosso gerne! :D 8:25 MidnaChan86 Das ist bestimmt nicht so groß wie das in Saint Franzisko. 8:25 Mira Laime Nein, das stimmt 8:25 ElBosso Ich hab jetzt aber gar nichts vorbereitet. Ich wollte eigentlich nur zuschauen. 8:25 Mira Laime Es gibt auch noch andere Büros in einigen anderen Städten, z.B. New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Sidney, aber das sind jeweils nur ein paar Leute, und von denen kriegt ihr direkt vermutlich nichts mit: Ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es, Anzeigen an Werbepartner zu verkaufen, wovon Wikia sich ja finanziert. In Köln sitzen die, die ihr alle am besten kennt ^^ Also Springteufel, Bosso, Avatar ... 8:25 Trollocool @Bosso Improvisation /o/ 8:25 Wild Hog unvorbereitet? Wie kannst du es wagen... 8:26 Meister-Keks95 Bosso ist doch immer vorbereitet 8:26 Wild Hog auch wenn er es nicht weiß 8:26 ElBosso Jo, also hier bei uns im Kölner Büro sitzen 7,5 Leute. Ein bisschen kleiner als San Francisco. :) 8:26 MidnaChan86 Wo sitzt den Mtä? 2Actimv hat den Chat verlassen. 8:26 Meister-Keks95 ,5 ? 8:26 Mira Laime Ja, San Francisco hat etwa 100 8:26 Wild Hog 7,5? 8:26 Klap Trap MtÄ? Ich kenne nur MtaÄ ;D 8:26 MidnaChan86 (Hund wahrscheinlich) 8:26 ElBosso MtaÄ arbeitet "remote" (also via HomeOffice). 8:27 Trollocool Ich dachte, ihr macht keine halben Sachen? o.o 8:27 MidnaChan86 Glückspilz xD 8:27 Mira Laime Genau, es gibt auch etliche weitere Mitarbeiter, die ganz alleine von zu Hause aus an ganz verschiedenen Standorten arbeiten. Mich zum Beispiel - ich mache Home Office in Südkalifornien, was ich sehr angenehm finde. Wikia als Firma ist da wirklich großzügig und kulant, und vertraut den Leuten dann auch, dass sie ohne Aufsicht so ganz für sich trotzdem ihre Aufgaben erledigen. 8:27 Wild Hog der hund hat dann wohl die diskussionen entwickelt :P 8:27 Mira Laime Nein, die werden in San Francisco entwickelt Von einem Team, das extra dafür da ist 8:27 Wild Hog na dann 2Actimv ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:27 ElBosso Die halbe Person in Köln ist nur gelegentlich bei uns im Büro, da es zu seiner Hauptaufgabe gehört, herumzureisen und Werbekunden zu besuchen. 8:27 Mira Laime Und für ein paar andere Funktionen, wie Login und Benutzerverwaltung 8:28 Meister-Keks95 Finde ich nett, dann kann man in Ruhe sich das zuhasue einrichten und sich gut konzentrieren 8:28 Mira Laime So ist es. Außer, man ist dann erst recht abgelenkt :p 8:28 Wild Hog und sich die arbeit selbst einteilen 8:28 Mira Laime Gibt immer ne Spülmaschine auszuräumen, komische Geräusche aus der Nachbarwohnung, mal schnell noch nen Kuchen zu backen ... Aber im Ernst, im Großen und Ganzen klappt das gut, so mit all den vielen Leuten im Home Office 8:29 MidnaChan86 Aber man kann dann trotzdem mit seinen Kindern abhängen. 8:29 ElBosso Ich habe auch 1,5 Jahre von zuhause gearbeitet. Inzwischen bevorzuge ich das Büro (aber in erster Linie, weil ich hier auch die volle Kontrolle über unsere musikalische Untermalung habe) (horns) 8:29 Mira Laime Oder seiner Katze 8:29 Meister-Keks95 Aber wie bei Hausaufgaben, man weiß, irgendwann muss man es machen und dann setzt man sich ran Du bist nun abwesend. 8:29 Wild Hog oder seinem leguan.. 8:29 Mira Laime Stimmt. Beim Home Office ist dann die Gefahr, dass man den ganzen Tag drin sitzt und nie ein Ende findet, weil man ja nicht nach Hause gehen muss :p Wir benutzen ganz viel Chat und Videokonferenzen, damit das alles klappt 8:30 Meister-Keks95 Ein 24/7 Job ;D 8:30 Pogodaanton Aber ihr seid ja an den Wochenenden frei, oder? 8:30 Mira Laime Da sind dann schonmal ein paar Kinder im Bild (wie bei diesem armen Mann von der BBC) und ein paar Katzen und Hunde Ja, Wochenenden sind frei, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen 8:30 MidnaChan86 Naja, den 24/7 Job übernehmen wir :P 8:30 Mira Laime Es gibt ein paar Support-Leute in meinem Team, die am Wochenende und Abends Nutzerprobleme lösen Auch das sind Leute, die von zu Hause aus arbeiten 8:31 BlackRockShooter0751 Also arbeitet ihr nicht in Schichten? 8:31 Mira Laime Nein, zu normalen Zeiten :) 8:31 BlackRockShooter0751 Achso^^ 8:31 Mira Laime Aber manche eben von San Francsico aus, manche aus New York, manche aus Polen ... 8:31 ElBosso Köln! 8:31 Mira Laime Das sind dann ja schon wieder Schichten, global betrachtet Nekyn Alb ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:31 Mira Laime Ach, ihr paar 7.5 Leute ... 8:31 Nekyn Alb Hi 8:31 ElBosso :( 8:32 MidnaChan86 Und die Wiki-Autoren arbeiten zu den unmenschlichen Zeiten Macht Sinn :D 8:32 Mira Laime Allerdings 8:32 Meister-Keks95 Du machst Bosso traurig :( 8:32 Mira Laime Der kann das verkraften 8:32 BlackRockShooter0751 Sprechen die Mitarbeiter aus Polen dann nur polnisch (und englisch)? 8:32 Meister-Keks95 Ich hab mal um halb 3 gearbeitet, Ferien sind super :D 8:32 Mira Laime Die sprechen beides 8:32 BlackRockShooter0751 Ok 8:32 Mira Laime Viele Teams sind ja gemischt, und da muss man sich auf Englisch unterhalten, damit alle mitkommen 8:32 BlackRockShooter0751 Ja kann ich mir vorstellen MissPappnase ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:33 Mira Laime Wer hier Mitarbeiter werden will, muss schon gut Englisch können, denke ich 8:33 MissPappnase >_> 8:33 MidnaChan86 Avè Pappe 8:33 Mira Laime Sprachprobleme gibt es eigentlich nicht :) 8:33 MissPappnase ohhh warte es ist freitag, was ist das hier? sprechstunde? 8:33 Mira Laime Ja! 8:33 Meister-Keks95 Hab Englisch auf grudlendem Niveau.... 8:33 Mira Laime Thema: Wikia die Firma 8:33 MissPappnase ohh okay 8:33 Trollocool Man braucht ja heutzutage in den meisten Berufen eine Lingua Franca, insbesondere bei internationalen Teams. ^^ 8:33 Nekyn Alb Nicht Fandom? :p 8:33 Mira Laime Fandom ist die Plattform Wikia Inc. die Firma dahinter 8:33 MidnaChan86 (ugly) 8:34 BlackRockShooter0751 Was gibt es denn für Berufe? ^^ 8:34 MidnaChan86 Community Support Manager und so 8:34 Mira Laime Außerdem haben wir Leute, die sich um französische, portugiesische, russische, etc. Nutzer kümmern Innerhalb von Wikia Inc. gibt es eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Teams, die zwar viel zusammenarbeiten, aber dennoch alle ihre separaten Aufgabenbereiche haben. Community Development und Community Support kennt ihr sicher am besten - das sind die, die Blogartikel schreiben, neue Wikis zu brandaktuellen Themen zum Laufen bringen, und im Support Nutzern bei allen möglichen Anliegen helfen. Für deutsche Nutzer bin das ich, für englische Nutzer gibt es ein ganzes Support-Team mit einigen Mitgliedern. 8:34 BlackRockShooter0751 Dann sollte man auch gut in deutsch sein, oder? 8:35 MidnaChan86 Wenn du Comunity Support Manager wirst musst du nur täglich die ComDe Aktivität abchecken, deine Emails lesen und dir einen freien Sonntag gönnten, während ich schufte :P 8:35 BlackRockShooter0751 :'D 8:35 Mira Laime Das Nutzerprobleme Lösen ist aber auch nicht zu Unterschätzen :p Probleme gibt es so viele wie es Nutzer gibt ... 8:35 MidnaChan86 Und dafür wirst du auch noch bezahlt :D 8:35 Mira Laime Hoffentliclh 8:35 Meister-Keks95 Ne, es gibt mehr Probleme :P 8:35 Mira Laime Außerdem haben wir natürlich die üblichen Teams wie so ziemlich jede Firma: Personal, Marketing, Sales. Noch dazu haben wir ein Design-Team, das alles Mögliche entwirft - von den Anzeigen, die wir direkt verkaufen bis zu den App-Icons für eure Communities bei Google und im Apple Store. Und einige verschiedene Entwicklerteams Die kümmern sich um verschiedene Bereiche unserer Plattform, also darum, bestehende Funktionen am Laufen zu halten, neue zu entwickeln für Fandoms Zukunftspläne (News und Storys, wie vorhin erwähnt) und natürlich Bugs zu beseitigen Ich arbeite am engsten mit dem Team zusammen, dass die Diskussionen baut Also erzähle ich ihnen weiter, was ihr zu der neuen Funktion so zu sagen habt, und gebe es andersrum an euch weiter, wenn es neue Funktionen und Änderungen dazu gibt 8:39 MidnaChan86 Und dann veröffentlichst du News zum neuen Thema Und dann rastet Pucky aus, weil er wieder einen Text dazu in den Community News schreiben muss :P 8:40 Pogodaanton ^ (y) 8:40 Mira Laime Genau, z.B. als Forenpost, wenn es keine sooo große Neuigkeit ist, oder als Blogartikel, wenn es was größeres ist 8:40 Meister-Keks95 Und dann informiert Kun immer bei uns und freut sich 8:40 Mira Laime Wir haben auch Leute, die neue Funktionen in andere Sprachen übersetzen, denn das muss natürlich auch sein 8:40 MidnaChan86 Bzw. Barb :P 8:41 Mira Laime Ihr seid schon besonders gut organisiert, so im Vergleich zu den Nutzern in anderen Sprachen ^^ 8:41 Pogodaanton naja, wenn wir ein anständiges Community Bereich haben.. 8:41 Meister-Keks95 Wir sind halt ehrgeizig :P 8:41 MidnaChan86 Yada? (smirk) 8:42 Nekyn Alb Umkategorisierungen sind zu ehrgeizig o.o *o.o 8:44 Mira Laime Wast wollt ihr denn noch so dazu wissen, wie es hinter den Kulissen aussieht? 8:45 MidnaChan86 Anscheinend will niemand mehr was wissen 8:45 Wild Hog Ja, wie sieht es denn hinter den Kulissen aus? Ist da überhaupt genug Licht, um was zu sehen? :D 8:46 MidnaChan86 Ansonsten können wir aus den restlichen 15 min eine Laberstunde machen 8:46 Meister-Keks95 Irgenwas findet sich doch bestimmt noch, mir fällt bloß nichts ein... 8:46 Mira Laime Da ist es relativ dunkel, hinter den Kulissen, sonst kann keiner mehr was auf seinem Bildschirm lesen ... Ne, ohne Witz, ich fand es in San Francisco immer zu dunkel, wenn man an der Wandseite sitzt :p 8:47 Wild Hog liegt an der Golden Gate, die wirft viel zu große Schatten :P 8:47 ElBosso Ich mach hier im Büro gleich das Licht aus ... dann ist es auch dunkel. 8:47 Mira Laime Und dann dieser Nebel in San Francisco ... 8:48 Wild Hog *Qualm 8:48 Pogodaanton Hmm, Nebel. 8:48 Mira Laime Gute Nacht, Licht aus 8:48 MidnaChan86 Abgase? 8:48 Wild Hog Kiffer... 8:48 Mira Laime Eher letzteres ... 8:48 BlackRockShooter0751 :D 8:48 MidnaChan86 Ich erinnere an einen bestimmten Hund (smirk) 8:48 Wild Hog der, der die diskus entwickelt? :P 8:48 Mira Laime Der Dauernebel rollt normalerweise von der Küste über die Stadt Ist aber auch gut so, in San Francisco geht es so schräg zu, das will man gar nicht genauer sehen 8:49 MidnaChan86 Nö http://www.bild.de/video/clip/virale-videos/hund-bekifft-51105248.bild.html Besser 8:49 Mira Laime So, ich bin auch für 10 Laberminuten für den Rest der Sprechstunde! 8:49 Wild Hog Ist WD2 eine gute represäntation der Stadt? 8:49 Meister-Keks95 Ne viel coolere Stadt ist zum Beispiel Hamburg, da ist super Wetter 8:49 MidnaChan86 Kommt bestimmt aus dem Saint Franzisko Fandom Haus 8:50 Wild Hog Abonniert das Fandom Haus bei YouTube (y) :D 8:50 MidnaChan86 Dieser Hund ist der Hamma 8:51 Wild Hog Hama 8:51 MidnaChan86 http://pngimg.com/uploads/hammer/hammer_PNG3890.png 8:51 Nekyn Alb Hummer? 8:51 Wild Hog Wie geht's denn allen so? 8:51 Nekyn Alb Hammer 8:51 MidnaChan86 Hamma 8:51 BlackRockShooter0751 Du bist Hammer...:§ *:3 8:51 Nekyn Alb Danke 8:52 Meister-Keks95 Gut, alles super im Norden 8:52 Pogodaanton Guat, ferien begonnen ~o~ 8:52 Wild Hog alda voll krass 8:52 MidnaChan86 Schnecke, hast du ne Freundin gefunden? Cyanide3 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:52 MidnaChan86 Die hast du bitter nötig 8:52 Pogodaanton o/ Cya!!!! 8:52 Klap Trap hi 8:52 ALXHU abend ^^ 8:52 Nekyn Alb ohhhhhh 8:52 MidnaChan86 o/ Cysi 8:52 Meister-Keks95 Moinsen o/ 8:52 BlackRockShooter0751 o/ 8:52 Cyanide3 YOOOO Poto Kategorie:Chatrunde/Logs